Fantastic Justice
by Legendoffun
Summary: Just little oneshots on every here at Mt. Justice. And of course they are going to save the day with there Fantastic Justice!
1. Veggie Cookies

**Okay so I am a fan Young Justice obviously. So I thought, well maybe I should make a story, seeing that I am just making fairy stories. I hope you enjoy this Fantastic Justice that I have made, I can't find the original story, so I have to make this one from scratch :'( anyways, onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Veggie Cookies?**

**Wally's P.O.V**

It was a dull crisp morning at Mt. Justice and everyone seemed bored since all the missions had been given to the Justice league since the failed mission against Crazy Quilt. It was so humiliating, Batman made us replay the tape over and over and over. But it wasn't that bad seeing that I wasn't Batman's protege but his best friend. It must have been really upsetting since he has been in his room since Friday and it's Sunday. I guess Batman won't let him on patrol. Poor buddy. "Hey Baywatch, what's wrong with you Megan's cookies are done and she already said it like ten times." Artemis said while she munched on a cookie. "I think Zatanna is eating the last one." She smirked. I immediately zoomed into the kitchen.

"Pots." I heard Zatanna say. I stopped while I watched Zatanna munch on the very last cookie even declaring that this one was absolutely worth fighting for even though I couldn't move an inch. "Where's Robin, I'm sure he heard the news just as much as me and Arty."

"He's...a cookie a sentence." I bargained. looking at the cookie she had in her hand.

"Well, are you sure, because you are going to have to eat the whole cookie." Zatanna smiled the smile that I couldn't decipher.

"Well duh." I replied. "Just let me out of your stupid spell."

"Okay okay." Zatanna smiled. I grabbed the cookie out of her hand and took a bite, I don't know what was wrong with it but it tasted like a bunch of fried veggies! What was M'gann thinking? I mean I still love her but veggie cookies, this is becoming insane! Arty happened to walk in and hit me on the back of my head, which of course I choked on the cookie.

"How is that special cookie taste?" Arty smiled.

"Y-you poisoned it! I can't believe you would do that." I replied while I was about to throw the cookie in the trash.

"No can do, you promised, and what where you going to say about Robin?" Zatanna asked.

"Right, like I'd tell you, I had my fingers crossed see." I said showing them my crossed fingers.

"Artemis?" Zatanna asked

"He just did it." Arty smirked. Great.

"Ti llips." Zatanna smirked.

"WhenwewerebeatbyCrazyQuiltRobinmustoftakenitbadlybecauseIguessheisn'taloudonpatrolfornowandhewon'tcomeoutofhisroom." I sped said and ran out the room before they could make me utter another word.

* * *

**Author's note: Well there's chapter one I hoped you liked it. Just if your curious here is what Wally said. _"When we were beat by Crazy Quilt, Robin must of taken it badly because I guess he isn't aloud on patrol for now...he won't come out of his room." _Peace be with you! And please R&R.**


	2. The Beginning of the CPD

**Hi again, so I see that someone wants me to make it a follow up :), I'll think about it. Thanks for the review I appreciated it! I haven't been updating lately due to writing other stories. I should probably just stick to one and get it over with :). I hopes you enjoy reading it. Anyways Onward! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Beginning of the Catch Phrase Dilemma**

Wally and Robin have been bickering for the past five hours about having a catch-phrase. It started by Batman on a mission that they wanted to do and now it's been going everywhere! "Wally put those cookies down I need to put sugar on them!" M'gann called while she reached for the sugar. Wally looked sympathetic but he ate it anyway.

"Why'd you do that bay watch?" Artemis asked angrily.

"Do what? I'm to fat for ya." Wally said while attempting to return to the shadows.

"Fat? Dude you need to work on that!" Robin laughed so hard he was holding on to his sides.

"Shut it, boy blunder." Wally slapped Robin on the back.

"Why do you guys want a catch phrase anyway? You don't need one." I sighed picking up a cookie from the tray.

"Easy for you to say Zee, but guess what, Bats won't let me _'because I'm robin' _ just _because he's batman_." Robin said crossing his arms.

"Gee that must be hard." Wally said sympathetically. "But does your mentor say _'be back in a flash' _leaving you behind with nothing to say as catchy?"

"You can say, _i'm no kid wait for me!' _every time he says that." Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

"That's sooo funny Artemis." Wally said becoming more grumpy.

"Weeeell then, lets play catch phrase dilemma!" Robin said happily while jumping on the couch.

"What is that?" I asked already guessing what he is going to say. _'whoever comes up with the catchiest catch phrase wins. _

"Whoever comes up with the catchiest catch phrase wins!" Rob said with pen and paper in his hands, how he got that I don't know, but I called what he was going to say.

"Geez, sounds like fun." Superboy sarcastically said while staring at the static tv.

"What your doing is fun." Wally retorted sticking his tongue out.

"So who's playing?" Rob asked hopefully.

"ME!" Wally shouted.

"This sounds like fun." M'gann said floating to were the two boys sat eyeing the rest of their teammates with hope.

"Only if Zatanna plays." Artemis said looking at me for an answer.

"ONE round." I say sitting down on the soft rug. Wally smirked at Artemis with his goofy grin.

"If it's team bonding, and not team splitting I will play." Aqualad said respectively.

"Guess everyones in, Superboy, Rocket?" Robin asked lying on the floor writing something down on the paper.

"Whatever."

"If it gets to crazy I'm done." Rocket said sighing.

"Okay! Round one..." Rob stated with this smug look on his little face.

* * *

**Goodness gracious I'm so glad I finished this one, please give me some reviews on some catchy catch phrases or PM me. I already have some, but if you want a longer chapter; then you know what to do! LOF out. **


	3. Fanfiction

**I'm back, and I can say that I have had an interesting week, I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner but, here you go, these aren't going to be in order and I'm planning on making a YJ fanfic.. After I finish every other story I am writing currently. Anyways Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fan_fiction_**

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! What's going on?" Wally was running in a mad circle and failing to rip his hair off.

"We're losing popularity points, that's all Walls." Rob explained from his hollow computer.

"That's ALL?" Wally cried. "Dude, if we get down to zero, were saying bye bye to DC Comics." Wally said stumbling upon his own two feet.

"Yea, I know that, so I'm going to go and make ourselves inside of a website." Rob said franctically typing down numerous codes.

"And what's it called?" Wally asked.

"Fanfiction." Rob replied smirking.

:/ "What." Wally said stopping in his tracks

"You heard me, fanfiction, it's in online website for writing your favorite stories. And somehow, we aren't in here yet."

"Dude, we aren't fiction." Wally stated.

"Actually we are." Rob said sitting on the couch and sighing.

:0" Wait, What? You mean, Uncle Barry, mom, dad, and the rest of my cousins are all _fiction?" _Wally asked in alarm.

"Yup, which means, my parents could still be alive in fan_fiction, _and that other stuff, that I would not like to mention as well.

"So, what are you two guys talking about?" asked Artemis not aware that what she spoke I type.

"Your, fiction." Wally smiled.

"Pff, no more games baywatch, I'm sick of them, now seriously-."

"So, Robin, are you saying that, well, Artemis attitude problem can't be fixed unless, she is written differently?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Yup." Rob said whinst the rest of the team walked in.

"What are we agreeing to?" K'halduram asked politely.

"We're fiction." Wally smirked. "So all of Artemis's emotions are nothing but fiction."

"What, shut it-, I mean to say correctory, wha-, I don't have control over my own mouth." Artemis shouted.

"Yeah, I know, it sucks." Rob said sitting on the couch. "I don't even know if I'm going to spoil my identity one of these days, by someones careless typing.

"Hah, like that will ever happen." Superboy said, well aware of the fact that Rob is hard to find, so his identity must be hidden real good.

"I'm going to go make some tea, no cookies! I meant to say cookies, I never even thought of tea, you know that sounds like a great idea." M'gann smiled.

"Yes! NO, I meant no." Wally shouted. "I want my tongue back!" Then he slapped himself across the face.

"Everybody watch out, someone has complete control over our bodies!" Rob shouted.

"SO does that mean," Zatanna started,"that my dad can take his helmet off?"

* * *

**Uh-oh, it looks like the YJ have found out about our little secret, fanfiction, but who cares? It makes it all the better lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Peace be with you!**


End file.
